The Fire in Her Heart
by kurokonekoyuri
Summary: My very first fanfiction. Just a short story of Emilie Autumn and Captain Maggot. What happens when the captain holds secret feelings for her best friend. Will she find the courage to reveal her emotions to Emilie. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction ever and my first Emilie Autumn inspired. The only reason I had the courage to write this is because Emilie, Veronica, and Maggot liked what was already written X3 more to come as I have a good list of prompts. It's rather short because I wrote in a notebook then transcribed it but thats how I write so :P

* * *

_**The Fire in Her Heart**_

It seemed like everyone wanted to pair Emilie up with Veronica and no one would disagree that the two make an obvious pair. But like some things, what's obvious isn't always true.

The firestarter heard the shredding violin and when it ended she stalked onto the stage. This is how it went every night, and every night she wished that one moment, her one moment, would last just a bit longer. The violinist, bow in hand, began a mock duel as instrumentals played in the background. Captain Maggot's heart rate increased in anticipation. The duel finished, ending in the pirate's demise. Emilie starts singing Liar. "…Show you all the beauty you don't even know you hold." 'If only those lyrics were directed at me…without the backhanded meaning' thought Maggie as Emilie pulled her in close by the pearls and other jewelry she had draped around her neck.

The two were so close now the captain could hardly stand it. 'Let tonight be the night. The night when Emmers will kiss me.' Emilie's breath tickled her lips. It wouldn't take much, just a slight movement. But tonight was not that night. Maggot took the practiced cue to turn from Emilie's emerald eyes and the song went on.

The next night was the same or so the captain thought it would be. Something unexpected did happen. After pulling he in the violinist threw up her leg for the prate to catch and catch she did. But that wasn't the only treat. The singer started moving her hips and the captain happily joined, finding a rhythm. It was sure to happen tonight, thought Maggot. But the ever familiar eye communication made the amber eyed girl pout before going back into character. This had to end. And it was going to end tonight.

_**On the Tour Bus**_

"Emmers, we need to talk"

"Uh oh. Nothing good ever happens when a convo starts with that Mags…" silence "what is it?"

"Come to my bunk"

Emilie furrowed her eyebrows but followed as asked. Once there, the two climbed into Maggot's bunk and for a while they sat in silence. "You know this talking thing usually involves words" Maggot nodded. Now that she had Emmers in front of her she had lost the nerve to confront her friend. "Mags if you don't have anything to say I wanted to touch up some of the costumes" As Emilie started to get up, Maggie grabed her arm head down so her hair was covering her face which was scrunched in concentration.

"Emmers" she began, voice cracking slightly "why…why do you tease me so during Liar?" Emilie was genuinely confused at her best friend's question. Furrowing her eyebrows and tilting her head to the side she said, "What do you mean Mags?" she sat down on the bed again "How do I tease you?"

"We end up so close and every night I…" her voice was cracking as she fought back tears. 'Damn it! Why am I tearing up?! This isn't that serious' Maggot wiped at her face. Emilie reached out and stroked the side of Maggot's face then held her hand there. "It's okay Mags go on." She moved her thumb against the pirate's cheek. Maggot sniffled then continued in a whisper "Every night I keep hoping you'll kiss me on stage." Emilie smiled and was about to speak when Maggot continued. "I see you and Veronica each night before the Rat Game and get a little jealous because I want…" here she paused. Was she really going to tell her best friend what she wanted. What she really wanted. Emilie took this pause as an opportunity to give Maggot what _she_ thought her fiery friend wanted. She kissed the pirate quick and simple, bringing the red head out of her flurry of thoughts.

Sure Emilie had kissed her before after all that was the way Emmers was, generous with her kisses which Veronica, herself, and the Plague rats were grateful for, but there was something different about this one. Emilie had been hovering millimeters from Maggot's lips while the captain considered what was starting to happen. "Mags" the singer whispered. Maggot lifted her eyebrows to say 'yes'. "That wasn't all you wanted, was it?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading. Please review I'd like to know if I'm writing well and interestingly. Next chapter gets some action ;3


	2. Chapter 2

Starts to get a bit of action. Very short chapter. These chapters are short because after reading over the whole story certain sentences looked like really good cliff hanger spots, but that leaves short reading.

* * *

Maggot shook her head slowly from side to side. The pirate's eyes were half lidded as she gazed at her best friend's lips. The soft pink blossoms were just a bit further away now because the singer had leaned back. Her eyes slowly traveled from Emilie's lips up to her familiar forest colored eyes. The blonde's eye lids lowered slowly and she returned the red head's gaze. The pair stayed that way for a minute, both mentally preparing themselves for what was to come. They spoke to each other subtly with their eyes, small tilts of the head, and blinks.

Finally the singer moved back on the bed and beckoned the pirate to her with a finger. The captain followed eagerly until she was mere inches away from the blonde again. "You sure this is what you want?" "Absolutely" Maggot breathed against Emilie's lips. She closed the distance and unlike before, she deepened the kiss, Emilie more than happy to oblige. Secretly she had been wanting this too. The singer had been with Veronica but this little red head caught her attention a while back and she was itching to see what would be like to take her. On the floor. Against the wall. In the bunks. (yes plural, bunks) Maybe even in the shower if the hotel's walls were thick enough. Goodness knows Veronica could howl. She had to kiss the raven haired woman to keep her quiet when that happened. But this was Mag's time, and the singer focused on getting into the firestarter's mouth. It didn't take much, just a little poke of her tongue and the red haired beauty opened up.

It wasn't long before they were both breathing heavy and stealing gasps of air between kisses. Emilie paused and breathed "Damn if I feel like this after a kiss what…" but the fire hula hooper cut off the singer's words with a hungry kiss and started running her hands up and down the blonde's sides. The captain slowly lifted the mossy eyed woman's tank. The singer wasn't wearing a bra. Mags took a moment to revel in the sight of her friend before taking a nipple in her mouth causing the blonde to gasp and suck in her breath. The firestarter was warming up the violinist with no problem, softly nipping with her teeth. Emilie didn't know how to react, so she bit her lip and gripped the pirate's hair.

Slowly Maggot kissed her way from the singer's jaw, down her neck, pausing to lick between her breasts before continuing her decent. She kissed the two freckles that lay around the violinists belly button. " I always thought these were cute" Maggot kissed Emilie's belly button "it's my favorite part of you" she looked at her friend seductively. "You really are the Protégé aren't you" Emilie said recalling Veronica's lessons. Maggot smiled and placed a hand on her friend's chest pushing her against the bunk's frame. She slid her hand down to the singer's pants and worked them off her dainty yet solid hips. She couldn't wait to get her mouth on those hips. As the pants slid off, Maggot noticed something interesting. "You aren't wearing any underpants!" the flame haired woman uttered in disbelief. "Well yea its comfortable and easy since I don't wear any on stage. I just slip into my jammies and put some on the next day…sometimes" Maggots smiled and shook her head. "But now its not as much fun cuz you're fully undressed. As Maggot pouted Emilie giggled and placed a kiss on Mags' lips.

"I'll make it up to you" With that the Protégé resumed showing off what she learned. She ran her hands up and down the singer's vanilla thighs. The singer's legs were surprisingly cool to the touch but that may have been the light sheen of sweat that was covering the blonde's sleek body. The petite woman licked her lips in anticipation of devouring her best friend. She ran her tongue along the inside of the singer's thigh sending shivers down the blonde's spine. She paused at the entrance of her desire.

Emilie was breathing heavy. "Maggie" she moaned. And the flame haired woman slowly dropped her head taking Emilie's breath away. For once the talkative lady was at a loss for words. All she could do was make noises. Pleased with Emmers response, Mags continued maneuvering her tongue keep the noises varied and continuous. The violinist curled her toes arched her back and dug her fingers into the smaller woman's hair, shaking the whole time. As the moon kissed singer squirmed, she climbed higher and higher the pirate working her tongue faster and sucking the singer's shaking increasing until, she let out a squeak.

Maggot raised her head and gave the singer a questioning look. "Did you just?" Emilie blushed and nodded her head "Yea, I squeaked. But what do you expect I'm the Rat Queen." The blonde was breathing hard. Truth was, she had never squeaked when she reached the peak. Still breathing hart but softer than before, the blonde turned a fierce gaze on the pirate. Her pirate. Her Mags. "Now it's your turn."

* * *

Please review I like to know how I'm doing. Next chapter is Maggot's turn and the last chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter.

* * *

Emilie moved towards Maggot like a cat. The captain falling to her back. The sheets of the bunk were all crumpled from Emilie's kicking so the bed was a soft pile of fabric. Where Maggot was slow and somewhat timid, Emilie was demanding. The singer striped the pirate of her tank quickly and ran her hand down the smaller girl's neck, between her breasts and down her toned rock hard abs. She bit the finger of her other hand. The blonde slid the red haired girl's pajama pants down her shapely hips and thighs. Maggot of course wore underwear. "That's so cute little pirate flags" "Just get on with hit" Maggot breathed. Emilie grinned "Whatever the captain wants." She started kissing her captain's belly button then the singer worked her way up to her friend's breast. She blew softly making the pirate tremble. The singer traced her captain's nipple with her tongue.

As one who worked with fire, Maggot was familiar with burns and she could feel a strong burn building. She threw her head back and growled. Grabbing at the sheets the pirate clenched her hands. She sucked in a quick breath when she felt Emmer's hand lightly touch the top of her Jolly Roger undies. Then the singer slipped her hand down and toyed with the fire dancer's mound, keeping her mouth on her captain's breast. The amber eyed beauty closed her eyes and moaned with pleasure. "Emmers please, don't be such a tease" Emilie grinned, a wicked glint appearing in her eyes. "Aye aye captain."

The singer slowly slid two fingers in, causing the pirate to take in a sharp breath and jump a little. More sounds were uttered as Emilie nipped at the rose bud in her mouth. Quickly getting frustrated with the buccaneer underwear, the singer descended taking the hem in her teeth. Locking eyes with the firestarter she slowly pulled them off. "You've spent wayyyyy too much time with Veronica" Maggie breathed. Emilie took the panties from her mouth and said, "where else would I learn to be such a good tease" she winked "besides you're really enjoying it" the singer claimed Maggie's soft lips with her own. As their tongues dueled, the violinist put her skillful fingers back to work. Maggot started to sway her hips and Emilie followed. It was just like on stage Mags thought. She smiled to herself reveling in the heat that was rising at her core. This was what she had wanted for so long.

The violinist played a faster and faster song. Mags could hardly keep up. Whimpering as the pair began to shine and glisten in earnest from their activity. A third finger was added to the melody. Kisses at this point became wild and sloppy. Both women taking more breaks for air between the crashing of their lips. The violinist struck every note perfectly and swiftly played the fire dancer until "Ahoy!" the captain shouted.

The violinist felt her fingers being clamped down upon from all sides as her captain rode the waves of the welcome storm. When all the seas settled Emilie pulled her hand away bringing her fingers to her mouth to savor her red haired vixen. A glistening sheen covered the two, the pirate's hair wet and tussled to match the beautiful mess of hair on the blonde.

Emilie slid into the space next to Maggot and stroked her head. Mags snuggled up under Emmer's chin resting her hand on the singer's slender waist. "So, how was that Maggie" "Good, good fine"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this story. I'll get my next fanfic up in the comming weeks as I have to transcribe and edit it. Going to be Emilie x Veronica. Fun fact I had this story written about a week or two ago and today Emilie twatted this "Hotel, veronicavarlow and I are alone in bed whilst captainmaggots is in the showere...usually how all erotic fanfic about us begins..." yep sneak peek at what the my next fanfic is about ;3


End file.
